djs_swrpfandomcom-20200213-history
212th Attack Battalion
The 212th Attack Battalion was a unit that served in the Grand Army of the Republic's 7th Sky Corps during the Clone Wars. They fought under Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi throughout most of the war, starting around the Dark Reaper Crisis, and continued to do so until the Battle of Utapau when Order 66 was activated. Following this, they were integrated into the Galactic Empire's Stormtrooper Corps. History Dark Reaper Crisis Invasion of Kanbar When the Republic invaded Kanbar, the 7th Sky Corps was deployed as the first wave of the invasion force, with the 212th Attack Battalion's 2nd Airborne Company being dropped behind enemy lines alongside CC-4059 "Shocks", Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi and an unidentified shadow trooper infiltrator for the purpose of sabotaging enemy communications and infrastructure to make the landing easier for the main force. Deployment Base Assassination The 212th Attack Battalion returned to the Third Sector Army's designated deployment base to repair damaged venators and restock after their last excursion. Rear Admiral Yovan Ka'rr was suddenly assassinated during a routine inspection, and the base was put on full alert as the battalion searched for the unknown menace that was responsible. Battle of Utapau Order 66 Rise of the Empire Galactic Civil War Unit Summary The 212th had an uncommon practice within the Grand Army in that due to it being General Kenobi's personal battalion, it was equipped with five companies instead of the usual four, plus a pair of extra support platoons, and Bull Brigade and Foxtrot Group. Bull Brigade only consisted of a couple of squads of specialist infantry, while Foxtrot was a Republic Commando unit attached from the Special Operations Branch. Unit Composition Light Squad Checkered Squad Ghost Company Waxer's Platoon (Unidentified) Argo Squad Onyx Company Platoon Platoon Hyena Squad Juggernaut Squad Boar Squad Prowl Squad Tactics Sore Company Platoon Helo Squad Snake Squad Magi Squad Goki Squad Platoon N Squad Ninja Squad Popper Squad Fa Squad Platoon Vc Squad Red Squad Fol Squad Hego Squad Platoon Iono Squad Se Squad Black Squad Go Squad 2nd Airborne Company Airborne 34th Platoon Shield Tactics Parjai Squad Airborne Squad Seven Elite Squad Six Ordinance Squad Yellow Vipers Company Tracker Platoon Boa Platoon Cobra Platoon Ridge Platoon Foxtrot Group Element Bull Brigade Personnel Roster Senior General VG-2101 "Ela" General Obi Wan Kenobi General Karswok M.COMM CC-2224 "Cody" S.COM CC/ARF-2534 "Felix" Sharpshooter SEN.COM CC-3814-6099 "Ninks" Reg.Com CC-5235 "Titan" VC-2101 "Ela" Rear Admiral Yovan Ka'rr 3rd Sector Army deployment base Unidentified Captain Minor Officer "Shrapnel" Minor Officer "Rook" Logistics Officer Pash Stryker MJR.VT-1432 Jami "Shredder" MJR.CT-8787 "Coldfire" MJR.CT-3814-7099 MJR.CT-8787 "ColdFire" CPT.CT-4758 "Core" CPT.CT-8646 "Striker" CPT.ARF-6732 "Fireball" CL-9856 "Tooky" Company Lieutenant CL-#### "Bolo" 2nd Battle of Geonsis, transferred to HCOMM Second Lieutenant CL-7841 "Merit" 2nd LT.ARC-7329-5 "Arsene" 2nd LT."Blade" SGT-MJR.VT-**** Cece "Scorn" Airborne Sergeant CT-**** "Marsh" Squad Sergeant CT-**** "Click" Squad SGT.CT-6115 "Dragon" CPL.CT-2453 "Stripe" KIA ARC-3812-7466 "Crar" ARC-6435-6 "Shade" Expert ARC-3232 "Brave" ARF-4343 "Matchstick" ARC-7878 "Bulldog" Lance Corporal CT-8462 Gold KIA ARF-3611 "Shiloh" CT-6372 "Deus" Sharpshooter to 13th Infantry Regiment Private CT-5066 "Knockout" Ordinance TRPR.CT-5-5432 "Bronzuim" TRPR.CT-2963-3315 "Fluke" Gunner/Demolitions TRPR.CT-5930-0294 "Agro" CQC/Demolitions TRPR.CT-2963-3310 "Chug" Communications TRPR.CT-3814-6099 "Thrash" Rifleman TRPR.CT-3330-7640 "Rust" Rifleman CT-8008 "Hornet" Officer CT-5312 "Ottar" CT-**** "Cliff" Pilot Squad CT-**** "Buzzer" Medic Squad CT-**** "Dodge" Squad CT-5711 Squad CT-**** "Rift" Squad CT-**** "Zee" Squad CT-**** "Trigger" Squad CT-**** "Soft Shot" Technician Squad TRPR."Tang" TRPR."Aidan" TRPR."Ace" TRPR."Lodo" TRPR."Recker" TRPR."Sky" "Tracker" "Threepwood" Ghost Company LT.RC-3728 "Glaz" Sharpshooter ARF-#### "Waxer" Battle of Umbara, friendly fire ARF-#### "Boil" SGT.CT-4310 "Kane" PFC.RC-4201 "Ray'ne" Weapons/Commando Squad PFC.RC-4301 "Rain" Sharpshooter/Commando Squad PVT.CT-4240 "Gen" Demolitions PVT.CT-4239 "Gem" Weapons PTV.CT-3233 "Raffler" Recon PVT.CT-#### "Lupus" PVT.CT-#### "Osprey" "Punch" "Chopper" "Gus" "Jester" "Snap" "Switch" "Gadget" "Longshot" "Wooley" "Ghost" Yellow Vipers Company TRPR.CT-2963-3315 "Roseo" TRPR.CT-8931- 9031 "Sidewinder" Foxtrot Group RC-0193 "Havok" Parjai Squad CT-3334 "Beta" Gallery Category:Unit Category:Grand Army of the Galactic Republic Category:Attack Battalion Category:Battalion Category:212th Attack Battalion Category:Onyx Company *212th Attack Battalion* Category:Ghost Company *212th Attack Battalion* Category:212th Yellow Vipers Company Category:212th Battalion Category:212th Category:Kane's Squad